Charles and William Vosseler
Three-year-old Charles Jason and his two-year-old brother William Martin were abducted by their non-custodial father Charles Martin Vosseler Jr. on October 9, 1986 from Rochester, New Hampshire. Charles Martin told the boys' mother Ruth Parker that he was taking them out of state for the weekend to visit relatives. After they failed to return, Ruth went to the real estate office where Charles Martin worked and discovered that he shut the office down & let his employees go. He took Charles and William's photographs along with address books, credit cards and many of Ruth's belongings. Charles Martin also emptied the family bank accounts and auctioned off a lot of things that the family had in storage. The only photos available of William and Charles that remain are stills taken from a video of a friend's birthday party. On February 5, 1987, the state of New Hampshire issued warrants for Charles Martin for interference of custody. On April 3, 1987, a federal warrant for "Unlawful Flight to Avoid Prosecution" was issued for him. Ruth later determined that Charles Martin had been planning the abduction for a long time. He removed Ruth's name from their joint checking accounts and stopped the automatic payments to her car, so by the time of the abduction, Ruth was months behind in payments & her car was about to be repossessed & she had no idea about it. Charles Martin had been married twice before. After divorcing his first wife, he told that she was lucky they didn't have children because he would've taken them. A private investigator who has worked on the case believes that Charles Martin deliberately selected Ruth to bear his kids because of her good background & high intelligence, but planned on keeping William & Charles for himself. Charles Martin & his sons may be traveling in a 1979 GMC Jimmy truck with the Nebraska license plate number 2R6093 or the Virginia license plate number IBV565. Charles Martin has connections to Connecticut, Oklahoma, New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Florida. In 1987 in Stillwell, Oklahoma, a woman that Charles Martin was dating recognized the boys' photos on a missing child poster & called a hotline about it. Charles Martin was using the alias "Dr. Charles Wilson." By the time the police arrived to arrest him nine days later, he had burned his home, his car & other possessions and fled. Charles Martin was known to have been in Oklahoma in December of 2006, but there has been no indication of him or his sons' whereabouts since then. The boys' case remains unsolved, but Ruth Parker now resides in North Carolina and still hopes to hear from her kids someday & verify their well-being. Charles is described as a Caucasian male with a height of 3'4, weighing 40 pounds, has blond hair & blue eyes. He may go by his initials CJ. William is described as a Caucasian male with a height of 3'0, weighing 36 pounds, has brown hair & blue eyes. His nickname is Billy. Both boys may use the last names Amidon, Foster or Wilson. Charles Martin is described as a Caucasian male with a height of 6'1, weighing 220 pounds, has brown hair & blue eyes and may wear glasses or contact lenses. He was 44 years old at the time of the boys' disappearance. His nickname is Charlie. Charles' right eye twitches when he is stressed. He was born & raised in Connecticut and graduated from Coe College in Iowa with a bachelor's degree in economics. He may use the middle name Martin or the last names Amidon, Foster or Wilson. Charles Martin is considered armed and dangerous & caution is advised when approaching either him or one of the boys. Category:Missing Children Category:Males Category:1980's